Strong, Together, Best Friends Forever?
by kstewscooter
Summary: Bella always knew Edward was a great friend. In freshman year she didn't need the distraction of a boyfriend, so they remained friends. Edward had tried to take things to the next level before but what will happen this time? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

*bang bang. rattle* "Come on you damn thing! Give me my chips!" I had pressed C3 for Salt & Vinegar chips which of course with my luck, got stuck. I had just wanted something to eat. It was such a damn rainy day and I ended up dropping my lunch in a puddle. Great way to start off my first day of freshman year.

"Need a buck?" I jumped and turned around to see… a chest? I looked up into stunning green eyes.

"Uh- Uhm.. no it's ok. I'll get it out eventually." I replied rubbing my neck.

"Well," He started reaching the vending machine. "The only way to get it out is to do…" He inserted a dollar. "This." The chips rotated and fell. He reached in and handed me the bag.

"Here." I took the bag and he smiled, his top teeth shining. My brain melted.

"Th- thanks."

"Don't mention it. I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He held out his hand.

"Bella… Swan." I took his hand. I felt a rush travel up my arm to the rest of my body, like… an adrenaline rush. Like right before you get to open your presents as a child on christmas. Or right before you ride your bike with no training wheels for the first time.

I looked up to meet his eyes. He changed his expression to a smile so fast I couldn't see what he previously had plastered on his face.

After that we were friends, best friends, but nothing more. At the time I wanted to get through my first year of high school. No distractions. Which certainly meant no boyfriend. I didn't think about it often, I just knew right off the bat it was the only way I would be able to focus.

Having Edward as a best friend was like a breeze. He is smart, funny, relaxed (most of the time) and over all, gets me. He made my life so bright. I could honestly say I loved him and family. I'd only known Edward and his family for a year and a half but it felt like five years.

I had given thought what it would be like if Edward were my boyfriend. I always knew he was stunning from the day I met him. When I chose to stay boy free for freshman year I had told Edward. Not right away, but only after he told me that he thought I was beautiful. I didn't want to scare him off so soon so I didn't tell him at first. After three months of being friends he confessed to liking me but I told him I liked him as a best friend.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. With all the honesty in the world in his eyes he held my hand and look me in the eye and replied 'That's ok. I understand.' He gave me a hug and I could still feel our little spark. I always have, even today I do.

About another three months later he had a small thing with Lauren. Something tugged at my heart but it calmed after a while. When he and Lauren broke up I felt no different. So things went on.

A Year and a half and we're still going strong, together… as best friends. Forever?

*brrrrrrrrrrringggg* I hit the off button on my alarm clock and got up.

I got ready for the day and grabbed breakfast. The door opened.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey!" Edward walked in sat down.

"Bagel?" I asked.

"Mmmm. Please." I tossed him half.

"Thank you."

"Yup."

When we got to school we met up with 'the crew'.

"Hey bitchas!" Emmett boomed. Heads turned and chattered then returned to their casualty.

"Jeez Emmett, don't be so loud."

"Sorry clumsy, just feelin' good today." He replied with a playful, yet hurtful punch to my arm. I returned the favour.

We went through the day the same as usual but when it came to English we had news.

"Alright class! Settle down I have some news." Mr. Anthony boomed.

"As you all know the winter dance is coming up and Alice is the head of planning the theme."

"Well why can't it just be a winter them like usual?" Mike. Blah.

"Because that would be boring. Don't you guys want to kick it up a notch? You know, make it a cha cha or ballroom special." Of course Alice would say that.

"Well what ever happened to having a normal theme like Monte Carlo or-"

"Alright Mr. Newton, that's enough. It's up to Alice to decide what the dance's theme shall be. If anyone would like to have part in the dance set up you may consult with Ms. Cullen." The class lightly chattered and then the bell rang. Lunch, YES!

We grabbed our books and headed out.

"Edward! Edward!" Alice chimed.

"Yeah? I'll meet you in the cafeteria kay Bells?"

"Yup." I shuffled out with the rest of the class, hearing squeals from Alice and groans and complaints from Edward.

I ended up NOT seeing either Edward or Alice at lunch and no Edward in Bio. I didn't have classes with either one of them after so I'd have to wait until the end of the day.

After gym was over I hurried to get dressed so I could get to Edward's car before he did. I got ready in a flash and pulled out my phone.

1 New Message. TGIF. Waddya wanna do 2nite?

Dunno. Maybe watch a movie at my place? Charlie's working late so he won't steal the t.v. lol.

K. Sounds good. I'll bring over S&V chips?

You know I have food. That's what a fridge is 4.

Yes. But they R ur fav and you're ALWAYS out. :)

Fine. :P I had reached the car by now and set my bag on the hood.

SYI10S

?

"See you in ten seconds." I jumped.

"Jesus Edward!" He laughed. I punched his chest.

"Haha OW!"

"Well it didn't hurt as much as my almost heart attack!"

"I think you're being a little over dramatic."

"And I think you're being a douche!" He sniffed.

"Ow. That hurt right here." He pointed to his heart. I rolled my eyes and got in the car.

He drove swiftly to my house and parked in the driveway. I got out.

"So Alice wants me to help plan the dance."

"Ooo, fun."

"Yeah.. but thing is… i'm the only other person helping her." He came over to stand by me and leaned against the car.

"That sucks." I smirked.

"I think that would be your que to step and and say 'Oh I could help you out Edward!'" He mocked in a high pitched girly voice.

"One, I don't talk like that. Two I have already been informed i'm getting an English paper assignment on Monday and it's due next Friday, the day of the dance. I'll already be busy enough with that."

"And you don't think I will? I have assignments too! If we team up I can do some planning for a bit while you do work and you plan while I do work. See it's solved." He started to play with a strand of my hair.

"Well what happens if I don't help you.?"

"I'll cry myself to sleep every night and never speak to anyone again!" He cried and pouted his lips. Obviously a fake reply. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the car on my side.

"And what happens if I do?" He smiled.

"Then you get a gold sticker and the feeling of achievement and… friendly helpfulness." He paused then smiled a pleading smile. Damn that boy is a monster. I didn't say anything.

"Oh come on! Please Bells! Puh-lease!"

"Ugh! Fine. But I swear Edward Cullen you owe me big time!"

"Thank you thank you thank you! I will I swear!"

"You better!" I warned.

"Thanks Bells! I'll be back in an hour with your chips and a clean, non-stinky Edward!" He leaned in and pecked me on the lips. Something he had never done before. He had kissed me on the cheek but only on occasions like these where he owed me so much after what I did for him. Which he never returned. But I always forgave him, how could I not?

He turned to head to the drivers seat when he stopped in his own tracks. This time I KNEW he felt the spark. It was the one that I felt since the first hand shake. When he kissed me it was like my lips were numb after.

He slowly made his way over to me again, this time standing directly in front of me. I was still leaning against his volvo.

"Did you…. did I just…." He trailed off. My mouth was wide open. I was too in shock to do anything but close my mouth. He looked me in the eyes and looked down at my lips. He moved in closer and traced my lips with his thumb. He traced them until his lips met his thumb on my lips and then he moved his hand to my cheek. My breath hitched. I felt his lips brush mine and then he placed a soft amount of pressure and I melted.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, god. I was putty in his hands. He kept the same amount of pressure on our lips for quite some time. Finally he pulled back an inch, still holding my face. My eyes were wide in shock and I let out a huge breath. He looked me in the eyes but didn't say a word.

We stood there in silence for… well i'm not quite sure how long. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I let out a stuttered breath. He pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry." He whispered. I nodded and he pulled away. He started walking over to the other side of the car and I took a step forward. I heard the car start up and he drove away.

After a few minutes I finally gathered a small portion of the thoughts and told my brain to take me inside.

It didn't take long for me to do what little homework I had and then I called for pizza, getting the usual. I sat on the floor cross legged trying to figure out what movie to watch. I read every title but my brain kept turning it's full consciousness to the tingling that still lingered on my lips.

I gave up after a few minutes and decided to rent a movie off of the t.v. I'd pay Dad later.

*knock knock* The door opened.

"Heyyy." I whipped my head around much too fast to see who it was, falling over in the process. I already knew it was Edward, but I was still jumpy.

"Hey." I stood up and took a deep breath. He searched my face for… whatever expression he was looking for but must not have found it. He looked down and back up, his brows furrowed.

"Come." He whispered pulling me to the couch. He sat on one leg while I still felt invaded and sat with my arms around my knees.

"Bells, come on. Talk to me." He leaned over pleading me to look in his eyes. I shrugged.

"There's nothing to talk about." I croaked. I looked over at him and he smirked at me and then it faded. He rubbed my knee.

"Look, Bells… i'm sorry I kissed you…" my heart beat increased. "…I know it was not cool of me. I didn't ask and you weren't prepared and… I don't know. I would use instinct as an excuse but then I'd juts be lying like an ass." I shook my head.

"No, you're not an ass." He chuckled lightly and pulled his arm around me.

"Hey…" He paused waiting for me to look at him. I did.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again, kay?" I nodded. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I unraveled myself so I could hug him back.

Edward picked out Mean Girls. We laughed and acted normal. Well, he did. I laughed but still curled up in a ball at the far end of the couch. He looked over at me and I quickly plastered a smile on my face. It must have been too fake because he paused the movie.

"What?-"

"Listen to me, Bella." He growled as he made his way over to my side.

"You will enjoy yourself or I will tickle you for so long you won't be able to breath without having the instinct of laughing. Got it?" I gulped.

"Mhmm."

"What?"

"Yeah." I choked out.

"Bella you're going to have to speak up or I might just do this." He pinched my side.

"Ah! E- Edward. Don't." I giggled. Now he was full on tickling me.

"Ed-ward ha haha STOP! Please… Edward! Edward it hurts to-"

"What the hell is going on!" Oh shit, Charlie. Edward shot off the couch. Charlie stood these with his hands on his hips.

"D-Dad.. we were just having a tickle fight.. or Edward was. I was the victim."

"The… victim. Don't make up excuses Isabella Marie or he will never-"

"Dad. PLEASE don't go there. We weren't doing what you think we were doing. We have no intentions of that."

"Oh, really? What did I think you were doing?" I let my face drop in my hands.

"Dad! Really? Ew, ok! We all know what you thought we were doing and we weren't now can you please drop it?" He stood there with a clenched jaw.

"Fine. I'm going to bed. Night." He eyed Edward before heading to his room.

"Night.." We muttered together. Charlie had not really… accepted Edward at first when we were friends and he had just gotten used to or… ok I guess having him there. It was a sturdy enough board that Edward was able to walk across on. Now a nail had fallen out.

"I should probably go-"

"No please don't I-"

"No really, Bells.. it's ok we've seen that movie a bunch of times anyway.."

"But Edward come on!" I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It isn't even ten yet." I mumbled into his chest. He rubbed my back and sighed.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" He leaned back to look at me. I met his gaze. He smiled and shook his head.

"You are a dangerous creature Isabella Swan."

"How so?" His face dropped. He paused.

"We better finish that movie.." He slipped out of our hug. I grabbed his forearm.

"Ah ah ah. I don't think so. Tell me Edward. How so?" I tapped my foot waiting for an answer. He started to blush.

"That face you put on is uhm… irresistible. You just can't ignore it. It makes you forget anything you were going to do and snaps you back into place. But even then you don't feel like you should do what your were going to do before.. because you'd still never win." I was confused.

"And what exactly were you going to do?" He looked down.

"Nothing. I forgot. See?" I smiled. I peaked into my eyes. Something snapped in my brain. He wasn't gonna… no he promised he wouldn't. Well… he didn't. But what if I did? No. Why would I? It felt wrong and right… but I went for it anyway.

"Were you gonna do this?"


End file.
